


I Love You, Goodbye.

by chansootagfic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic
Summary: This is the continuation/nsfw scene of my tagalog SNS au in twitter. Start fromhere.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 42





	I Love You, Goodbye.

Napasandal si Kyungsoo sa pinto nang mahigpit siyang hinahawakan ni Chanyeol at hinahalikan. He feels Chanyeol being aggressive to their kisses, hard but he feels safe, until their kisses became soft, but still using their tongues to open each other, to feel each other, na parang kulang pa ang halikan nila para maramdaman ang pag-ibig sa isa't isa.

Chanyeol, still kissing Kyungsoo, suddenly hugs him, then started to move, to walk. Kyungsoo knows they're going to bedroom but he goes with the flow. Sumama siya. Pumapayag siya. This one, last time, hahayaan niya ang sarili niya na gawin ang gusto niya, o ang gusto nila.

They're still kissing each other nang ihiga siya ni Chanyeol sa kama. Their tears that keep flowing earlier exchanged with their gasps. Lalong yumakap si Kyungsoo para maging malapit ang halikan nila. Kisses became intense, became rough. They can hear their sloppiness of their kisses, can hear their heavy breath in every kisses they shared.

He let Chanyeol touch his skin na nasa ilalim ng suot niyang t-shirt. Hinayaan niyang itaas ni Chanyeol ang damit niya at ihubad sa ulo niya, napahinga siyang malalim nang humiwalay ng halik si Chanyeol para ipahubad sa kanya ang shirt. There, Chanyeol goes back to kissing his lips again. This time he really feels Chanyeol big hand to his chest, stomach, and his buds that cause him to moan in Chanyeol's mouth. He feels.. he feels good.

He groaned when Chanyeol stopped kissing him. Hinubad saglit ni Chanyeol ang damit niya then now kissing again, starting from Kyungsoo's hair, to his temple, his forehead, eyebrows, his eyes, nose, cheeks, chin, ears, neck, his shoulders, and his nipples that causes Kyungsoo to moan more. This looks like Chanyeol is memorizing every inch of his skin, of his body. Hinihiling ni Kyungsoo na sana maalala ni Chanyeol lahat. Lahat ng patungkol sa kanya, mula sa pisikal hanggang sa nilalaman ng puso niya.

Kyungsoo keeps on moaning while Chanyeol keeps on tasting his buds, going down to stomach, hanggang sa bumalik si Chanyeol sa mga labi niya na kaagad naman niyang tinanggap. Then he feels Chanyeol's hands to the waistband of his jeans, trying to open the button and pulled out from Kyungsoo's waist. Saglit na humiwalay si Chanyeol.

"Is this.. is this your first time?" bulong ni Chanyeol.

Tinitigan niya si Chanyeol.

"You're my first in everything."

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol sa kanya. Patuloy lang siyang tinitigan. Kyungsoo feels the intensity of his gaze, his gaze that full of love, adoration. Saka biglang umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol at lumunok, na parang ayaw ilabas ang tunay na nararamdaman. Tuluyan niyang hinubad ang pang-ibabang suot ni Kyungsoo. Now he feels embarrassed, exposed, until he feels Chanyeol touching his body again like he's a precious gem that he wants to keep, from his thigh up to his face.

"You're beautiful, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol said, palming his face, staring into his eyes. "Very beautiful."

Maybe Chanyeol is sensing Kyungsoo's shyness.

Hinalikan muna siya ni Chanyeol saka tumayo para kunin ang lube at condom sa drawer. Chanyeol is still wearing his sweatpants. But Kyungsoo can now see Chanyeol's hardness. Umiwas siya ng tingin nang bumalik na si Chanyeol. He felt himself blush.

Naramdaman ulit niya si Chanyeol na nasa ibabaw niya. Hinalikan ulit siya saka pumwesto sa baba.

"Tell me if this hurts." sabay pahid ni Chanyeol ng lube sa daliri niya.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. Nakatingin sa iba maliban kay Chanyeol. Then Chanyeol started inserting one finger into Kyungsoo, exploring his insides, making him heavily breathes. Napapikit siya dahil ramdam niya ang mga mata ni Chanyeol na hindi tumitingin sa ginagawa niya, kundi tumitingin sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol inserts another, then another, and this time Kyungsoo moans, his voice became deeper, isama pa ang naririnig niyang singhal ni Chanyeol.

"You okay?"

Hindi dumilat si Kyungsoo pero tumango. Maya-maya hindi na niya naramdaman ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung madidismaya siya dahil parang may kulang na sa init na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Hanggang sa napansin niyang umalis si Chanyeol sa kama. Hindi niya magawang dumilat, he feels flustered? Shy? Basta hindi niya matignan si Chanyeol ngayon.

Pero hindi pumayag si Chanyeol na buong oras siyang nakapikit.

"Please look at me."

Napadilat siya.

Then there he sees Chanyeol, serving his best visual looks, sweaty, hair disheveled. Kyungsoo's eyes are now exploring his naked body from his face, down his thigh, at bumalik siya sa mga mata nito. When they're looking at each other, kumilos si Chanyeol, binuksan ang pack ng condom saka sinuot. Hanggang sa bumalik ulit si Chanyeol sa ibabaw niya, kissing him languidly. Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa mga braso nito. He can only look at his arms but now, with their unexpected making love, hindi lang braso ang nahahawakan niya ngayon.

Pero hindi rin tumagal ang halikan nila because Chanyeol said something to him that makes his heart beat faster than earlier, while looking at his eyes.

"Let me show you.. for the last time.. how much I love you.."

Then Chanyeol slowly inserts his manhood into Kyungsoo's, making Kyungsoo heavily breathes, until he fully inserts. Kyungsoo screams.

"Does it hurt?" Kyungsoo feels so soft, fluttered when Chanyeol is wiping his sweat from his forehead, looking worried. He's still taking care of him.

"Yes."

Chanyeol kisses his forehead. "I'm sorry. I won't move until you said so."

Gustong sabihin ni Kyungsoo na masakit, pero mas masakit pa ang nararamdaman ng puso niya ngayon. Mas masakit na nakikita niya sa mata ni Chanyeol ang sakit ng naging desisyon niya para sa kanila.

"Please move." he can feel now that he's adjusting with Chanyeol's dick.

Chanyeol slowly moved, making both of them moan. Kumapit lalo si Kyungsoo sa leeg at sa bewang ni Chanyeol.

"Faster."

Sumunod si Chanyeol. Lumakas ang mga bulungan habang tinatawag ang pangalan ng isa't isa. The more thrust Chanyeol is doing faster and deep, the more they're lost in their sensation. Chanyeol is burying his face into Kyungsoo's neck, kissing him, putting some marks, while Kyungsoo holds Chanyeol's back, almost digging his nails into Chanyeol's skin in every deep and faster thrust Chanyeol is doing to him. Bumalik si Chanyeol sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Hinahalikan nang buo na parang wala nang bukas, pero wala na talagang bukas. Wala ng susunod. Wala ng ibang araw na ipaparamdam niya kay Kyungsoo lahat ng pagmamahal niya.

Humiwalay ng halik si Chanyeol at tinitigan si Kyungsoo ngayon na nakabuka ang bibig at lumilikha ng ungol sa bawat galaw ni Chanyeol. Dahan-dahang nagsalita si Chanyeol, dinadama ang bawat salitang binibigkas niya, at para mas maintindihan ni Kyungsoo.

"Mahal na mahal kita."

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagbuo ng luha na dumaloy agad sa gilid ng mata niya. This is not about the pain in their making love. It's all about the pain of losing each other.

They both came unexpectedly while calling their names, while Chanyeol keep telling Kyungsoo how much he loves him. Unti-unting naramdaman ang pagod sa nangyari but they know in each other that they're happy, but also sad. This is their first time, but also their last time. For now.

Pinabayaan lang ni Kyungsoo na magpahinga si Chanyeol sa ibabaw niya. Sa ganito, nararamdaman ng katawan niya ang malakas na tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol, maging ang paghinga niya, habang nasa balikat nito ang mukha niya, ramdam ang hiningang inilalabas. He wants to memorize Chanyeol too, kahit alam naman niya sa sarili niya na kabisado niya si Chanyeol.

Hindi na naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang umiyak, ang pagtulo ng luha sa mga mata niya. This time, at the very last time, he whispered to Chanyeol.

"I love you. So much."

Ang tanging naririnig niya ngayon ay ang pag-iyak ni Chanyeol, na unti-unting humahagulgol sa leeg niya. Ramdam ang tumutulong luha sa balikat niya. Niyakap niya si Chanyeol nang mahigpit, at hindi maiwasang sabayan si Chanyeol sa pag-iyak.


End file.
